


Charlotte Name series (additional headcanons)

by SiZodiac



Series: To Carry the Charlotte Name [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Headcanon, Not a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/SiZodiac
Summary: List of additional headcanons for the Charlotte Name series, that didn’t get the chance to incorporate into main story. Beware of potential spoilers, for currently non-existing future fics for this wonderful family!
Series: To Carry the Charlotte Name [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221800
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	Charlotte Name series (additional headcanons)

**Charlotte Compote** has the highest durability among all Charlotte children and the only one to inherit a limited degree of Big Mom’s iron skin, she is the second strongest child by feat of pure physical strength.

 **Charlotte Katakuri** is overall the most powerful Charlotte child and physically the peak of Charlotte boys, but is actually third strongest measured by pure physical strength among all siblings. Katakuri is banned from entering any casino in the New World after an incident that almost bankrupted the entertainment city Gran Tesoro, since then people realized his haki foresight could win any game, and that inevitably tanked his reputation among the gambling community.

 **Charlotte Amande** is left-handed.

 **Charlotte Custard** is also left-handed.

 **Charlotte Mont-d’Or** is ambidextrous, and a great painter.

 **Charlotte Basans** and **Charlotte Melise** are twins, and reindeer half-minks. They are both capable of sulong transformation under full moon.

 **Charlotte Dacquoise** is mixed-blood from a winged sky island race. He has observation haki (mantra) that ranked third in the family, and he is a long-ranged sniper that favors kicking battle style when forced into close combat. 

**Charlotte Marble** is pregnant when she attacked Sanji on Cacao Island, since her character design seemed like she could be. Of course pregnancy would not stop Charlotte daughters from kicking ass and killing people, just like their Mama.

 **Charlotte Raisin** is originally left-handed, but had since trained to predominantly use his right hand for daily life at Big Mom’s request, making him faux-ambidextrous, because serving as ‘bisque doll’ required him to eradicate even the smallest thing that could make him seem odd. Raisin now uses his left hand exclusively for combat.

 **Charlotte Newshi** can use his Mix Fruit power to fuse with both humans and animals, giving him pseudo-zoan ability that allowed a wide variety of hybrid animal forms. He is currently training to master chimera technique, that could potentially fuse with multiple animals at once for combat.

 **Charlotte Flampe** has very potent observation haki, tied at second place with Wafers.

 **Charlotte Wafers** is a genuine pacifist, despite kindness being a privilege very few could afford among active emperor crews. Wafers is allowed special treatment because _she has conqueror’s haki_ , and is considered a secret weapon for Big Mom. Ironic that the two Charlotte kids to inherit the king quality are the kindest most selfless boy and girl from this family, almost eldest son and almost youngest daughter for thematic contrast, with their hair/eye colors (purplish red, dark red) intentionally reversed. Wafers also possesses very potent observation haki, tied at second place with Flampe.

 **Charlotte De-Chat** ’s father was an escapee from Mariejois during the Fisher Tiger incident, married Linlin by choice and his consent freely given, to contrast with Prim and Praline’s father. De-Chat’s birth was celebrated as a victory against discrimination and slavery.

 **Charlotte Normande** is the strongest Charlotte child measured by pure physical strength, despite being non-combatant due to young age, logical from inheriting the combination of both Big Mom’s natural monster talent and dwarf race super-strength.

 **Charlotte Anana** is an extremely accurate knife-thrower, based on canon information that stated she is capable of popping high flying balloons with ease.


End file.
